


Harry Potter and the Godmothers' Rage

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Powerful Godmothers', Powerful Harry, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware, for here there be things more terrifying than Dragons... WOMEN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Godmothers' Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Before I get any reviews saying how evil my characters are for doing the things they do in this story… please keep in mind, at least one of them is actually a fully trained and qualified Assassin and has contacts in various parts of the criminal underground. Another actually technically IS evil… even if it is mostly the self-serving type and not the truly sociopathic and psychopathic type… and another is basically the Potterverse version of a Succubi.
> 
> Also, my portrayal of the powers and abilities of these characters may not be exactly canonical by J.K. Rowling's standards.

* * *

 

It has been often stated that ' _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_ However the true and proper quote is as follows:

' _Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turn'd,  
__Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned.'_

What William Congreve perhaps failed to appreciate, is that in this world there were things that are far worse than a simple scorned woman. This is the tale of what happens when five women find themselves properly motivated to protect the most precious thing in the world to them.

_Beware, for here there be things more terrifying than Dragons... WOMEN._

* * *

**xXx New York, New York xXx**  
**xXx Sunday, July 28th, 1991 xXx**  
**xXx 0900 Local Time xXx**

A beautiful young woman with one of the most exotic natural hair colors ever conceived of, a dark violet, and whose eyes were a shade of lavender was staring somewhat incredulously at the Owl currently perched upon her dining room table.

Of course this woman knew that members of a particularly isolated branch of humanity utilized Owls in much the same way people used homing pigeons in the mundane world, however that did not stop her incredulity at finding an owl here.

The woman, one Elizabeth Braddock had thought that she had cut all ties to that corner of the world when her best friend and closest confidant for many years had pretty much sent her into exile.

Taking the letter that the Owl was carrying, Elizabeth's face scrunched up in confusion as she noticed the seal on the envelop. It was from the Office in the British Ministry of Magic that is specifically assigned for the purpose of informing a person when their duties as a Godparent had been activated.

To Betsy's knowledge, she had never been named as a Godparent. So she opened the letter and read what was contained within.

"Dammit you two… what are playing at?" Betsy asked incredulously as she finished reading the information contained within. "I expected something like this from you, Tatiana, but you too Lily?"

She reread the letter and scowled. "Well Daphne and Astoria appear to be in good hands with their father for the moment, he was always a good man, even if a little stiff. As for Harry… what the hell happened that he ended up with Petunia of all people?"

Sighing to herself Betsy decided that she was going to have to pay a visit to the Dursley residence… if only to check in on her Godson… that was when she noticed a notation at the bottom of the note that was written in fine print. Scowling at how inane some Wizards were, she proceeded to read the text.

"Oh come on Lils what were you thinking? FIVE Godmothers? What possible reason could any boy ever possibly have to need FIVE Godmothers to teach him about that particular aspect of his life? Even I know that is what a Wizarding Godmother is supposed to do," Betsy groaned as she concluded the text.

She then wrote a quick note for each of the four other named godmothers and handed them to the Owl who cuffed at being sent on another delivery so soon after having just been sent on a transatlantic flight.

Betsy gave the Owl a look of sympathy and said, "As Logan is won't to say, 'Sorry bub,' but it's not my fault Wizards are morons."

The Owl just glared at her before flying out the open window.

**xXx French Cafe in Muggle London xXx**  
**xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx**  
**xXx 0700 Local Time xXx**

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes were gazing around at the people walking by the cafe in a bored manner. She had naturally been rather shocked to receive the notice that she had been activated as a Godmother to Harry James Potter. Naturally she of course already knew about her Goddaughter, however being named a Godmother to the Boy-Who-Lived had her feeling somewhat conflicted.

This conflicted feeling had to do with the fact that she was in a marriage with one of the primary supporters to a man who was the primary reason the boy's parents were now deceased. Naturally, Lucius was not ever going to find out about this, if she had her way on the matter. She would never put her Godson's safety in jeopardy because of who her husband called 'master.'

"Well isn't this a sight, Lady Malfoy sitting inside a Cafe in Muggle London," a voice said from behind Narcissa that caused the woman to freeze in anticipation of impending attack, "It has been too long since we did anything as simple friends, Cissa."

Narcissa slowly turned her gaze upon the bust redhead behind her, "Amy, a pleasure."

"Don't be so stiff Auntie!" a bubbly and cheerful voice from Amelia's side said.

"Oh lord… you got drafted too, did you, Nympha…" Narcissa started to say before she found a wand pointed at her face.

"I don't care who your husband happens to be shagging behind closed doors as it obviously isn't you, and I don't care what our blood relationship may happen to be… but I don't let anyone, not even my mother get away with calling me by my given name without coming out of it unscathed!" Tonks growled at Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded slowly, "Shall we settle for Dora, then?"

And just like that the tension in the atmosphere vanished as if it had never been there to begin with.

"I really should cite you for drawing your wand in a muggle cafe, Dora," Amelia frowned at the younger girl.

"Mes amies, it is good to see you after so long," a musical voice said, alerting the group to the arrival of the flightiest member of their collection of friends.

Apolline paused and looked at Dora momentarily before musing her hair, "You 'ave grown up well, little one."

Dora blushed at that rather blunt appraisal from the older and more regal looking woman.

"Okay it is official. I am going to strangle Albus Dumbledore with his own beard when I finally meet up with the man again," Elizabeth Braddock announced as she made herself known to the others.

Narcissa developed a truly predatory smile, "What has the bearded goat managed to do this time?"

"One of the first things I did upon arriving in England was to track down Remus Lupin and inquire what the hell he has been doing for the past ten or so years," Elizabeth explained.

"Wait… you actually found Remus?" Amelia asked.

"Do I need to remind any of you about my connections?" Betsy asked the group of women.

"Right… best not to mention that particular club in mixed company. Though it is little surprise that the Demon Huntress would know where to find him," Narcissa stated blandly.

"It was actually a young up and comer that told me where to look. Miss Frost is a rather talented Telepath," Betsy explained.

"So what 'as dear Remus been doing?" Apolline inquired.

"Not a whole lot as it turns. Amelia, just curious… but can you explain the Sirius Black case to me? I want to see if what I think happened is what you people think happened," Betsy inquired.

Amelia sighed and began explaining the details of the case as she understood them. Once she was done, the other women looked penseive… all except for Betsy, who had tapped a finger on the side of her face.

"Your Aurors and Hit Wizards would really benefit from taking a course in the study of how explosions interact with the human body," Betsy stated.

All four of the other women blinked. Amelia had to ask, "What did they screw up?"

"When a human body is subjected to an explosion… you get lots of meaty chunks left over. You don't end up with a complete vaporization of everything save for a finger unless you are dealing with the sorts of people I regularly deal with… and even then odds aren't good for even a pinky remaining afterwards. No, what you are likely looking at here is a frame up," Elizabeth explained.

"I'm going to need to reopen the case, aren't I?" Amelia's face was draining of color.

"The Demon Huntress, as you call her was kind enough to drop a hint, there is no case on this one… do with that statement what you will," Betsy said cryptically.

Narcissa's face rapidly drained of all color, "Are you telling me my cousin never received formal charges?"

"That is only the start of the issue, Cissa!" Betsy stated.

"Come Amelia, we have a Minister to have a meeting with," Narcissa stated as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Boy I do not envy Fudge..." Tonks grinned.

"Coming Cadet?" Amelia asked of the girl whose grin immediately vanished.

"Dammit…" Tonks groaned.

After they had departed, Betsy turned to Apolline and asked, "How do you feel about fillet of walrus?"

Apolline developed a truly predatory smirk, "As long as we can also get a side 'elping of giraffe burger to go with it?"

With that said, the two women finished their drinks and made their way out of the cafe.

**xXx Privet Drive, Little Whinging xXx**  
**xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx**  
**xXx 0745 Local Time xXx**

Betsy shook her head at just how easy Apparition made travel for Witches and Wizards, "I really wish I could duplicate that ability."

Apolline laughed at the resignation of her friend, "Sorry dear. Now shall we dance?"

Betsy snorted as she ringed the doorbell on the house they had come to visit. It was a little before the man of the house should be expected to leave for work, thus they weren't at all surprised to hear an angry tirade coming from inside the house about idiots ringing at ungodly hours.

The door was pulled open and the man, who was actually a good approximation of a walrus, was all set to give them a piece of his mind when Apolline smiled seductively at him and ratcheted her Allure to its full power. The man in front of them groaned as he fell to his knees and drool started flowing from the sides of his mouth as he stared lustfully and stupidly at Apolline.

Betsy laughed, "I think you might have overdone it there, Polly."

That was when the lady of the house came to the door, noticed her husband's state and looked up at the two women at the door. "Oh hell…"

"So… Petunia… where is Harry?" Betsy asked getting straight to the point.

Petunia scowled, "If I had known that you two would be showing up, I wouldn't have let the whiskered wanker and that Nathaniel gentleman take the boy."

"Nathaniel?" Betsy asked as her features schooled themselves into what her friend Logan had come to know as her death mask. It wasn't so much a mask that she wore when she died… as much as it was when she was about to commit murder. Betsy was one of the most skilled Assassins in the world after all with only a few others beating her out.

"Er… yes… a Doctor Nathaniel Essex I do believe," Petunia supplied hesitantly.

"Petunia, darling…" Betsy said with a truly evil grin on her face, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't gut you where you stand for handing my Godson over to THE Mister Sinister?"

"That… THAT was Mister Sinister?" Petunia said in horror. She may not put stock with those sorts of freaks, but even she knew who one of the biggest menaces to human nature happened to be.

"Oh good… you know how big of a blunder you have made," Betsy said as she held her hand out to her side and a glowing katana appeared in her hand, "So again, why shouldn't I gut you where you stand?"

"You can't?" Petunia ground out.

"I beg your pardon?" Betsy said.

"There are some sort of protections that make it so that no harm can come to me or my family so long as Harry can call this place his home," Petunia supplied.

Her eyes were focused solely on Betsy's sword so she didn't notice the fact that Apolline had drawn her wand and waved it in an intricate pattern around the house. She did however notice when Apolline issued out a snort of amusement.

"What did you find Polly?" Betsy asked.

"It would seem, that if such wards did exist, then 'Arry 'as at some point ceased to consider this 'is 'ome. And it wasn't a recent decision, as I can find no trace of the wards," Apolline explained.

"Do you have any last words, Petunia?" Betsy asked.

"Wait! If you do this, you will be hunted by the British Ministry of Magic!" Petunia shrieked.

"Not a chance. First off. I am friends with the woman who owns the entire Wizarding World, though they don't know that fact. Second off… do you have any idea who my brother happens to be, Petunia?" Betsy asked in an amused tone of voice.

Petunia shook her head in confusion.

"My brother is the successor to Merlin himself. You are toast." With that, Betsy ran her psychic Katana straight through Petunia's gut without a hint of remorse, that was until they heard a cry of "Mum!"

"Well fuck… she had to go and have a kid… didn't she?" Betsy growled.

"No need to fear, darling, 'e shan't remember our faces," Apolline waved her wand at the boy casting a nonverbal obliviate charm. With that done, she did the same to Vernon and the two women apparated away.

Unseen by either woman, an elderly old maid had witnessed everything from the window of her house.

**xXx Hogwarts Headmaster's Office xXx**  
**xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx**  
**xXx 0755 Local Time xXx**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting staring uncomprehendingly at the woman in front of him. "Did, did you just tell me that two women that you have never seen before arrived on Privet Drive this evening, one of whom was apparently a Veela, and proceeded to murder Petunia Dursley in broad daylight on the front steps of her own home?"

Arabella Figg nodded her head in affirmation of what she had just reported to the old man.

"Oh hell, I should have seen this coming," Albus groaned.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, sir?" Arabella asked.

"It seems that I have been rather spectacularly out played, by the late Lily Potter," Dumbledore admitted.

"I don't follow Headmaster?" Arabella admitted.

"No, I suppose you don't, and you will forget this conversation, Obliviate, now I want you to return to your home, and proceed as if everything were completely normal. You never saw anything unusual this morning. Good Day Arabella."

"Good Day, Headmaster, I really must be going," Arabella stated as she got up and moved to the Floo.

Once she was gone, Albus sighed as he walked over to the doodads on the shelf, "Well fuck… I should have noticed that these weren't operating as per normal a long time ago. What the hell did you do, Doctor Essex?"

**xXx Nathaniel Essex's Primary British Labs xXx**  
**xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx**  
**xXx 0800 Local Time xXx**

"You want me to what now?" Apolline asked Betsy in shock.

"I want you to enter your battleform, and use your full strength to knock on the door in front of us," Betsy supplied with an evil smirk on her face.

Apolline shrugged as blue feathers started sprouting all over her body, and her hands were replaced by taloned claws. She also developed wings. Fortunately her clothes were charmed so that they would shift with her body as she changed so as to not damage them.

She raised a taloned fist and knocked. There was a resounding crack boom as the door fissured straight down the middle, and the walls also fissured due to the overwhelming force that had just been unleashed. There was a crackling sound as a loudspeaker made itself known, "Okay, you have my undivided attention. What do you want?"

"Give us our godson, or I will let Polly have a free for all with your lab. After she is done with your lab, I will introduce her to your face. Trust me when I say even your level of physical defenses are not sufficient to beat her strength. She is powerful enough to go toe to toe with the Hulk and win…" Betsy smirked. Of course what she didn't say is that the Hulk would be rendered into a harmless kitten next to Polly due to her allure.

There was a snort, "You want the Potter brat? Fine. I am not getting paid nearly enough to want the hassle of dealing with a rampaging Royal Veela. Though I do call your bluff. Saying she can go toe to toe with the Hulk is not a fair contest as the Hulk would be rendered impotent in the face of that amazing Allure of hers. If you had wanted a fair contest you would have mentioned the Juggernaut or Thanos as both would be immune to the Allure for different reasons. That said, I had finished with Potter at any rate so you are free to take him. He will be with you in a moment."

"So how much deprogramming am I going to have to beg off of the Hellfire Club or Charles Xavier?" Betsy asked.

That got an amused snort, "You see, this is why I like you and members of the Hellfire Club, Betsy. You know all the right questions to ask. But do not fret, all I did was to make it certain that Potter would not hesitate to kill Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters when they present the fact that they are actually Death Eaters and the Dark Lord confronts the lad. On top of that… well I might have informed the boy exactly who was responsible for him ending up in my tender mercies. Not that you or any of your fellow Godmothers have anything to worry about. My dear Selene would be most cross with me if I had hurt her favorites like that."

"Oh… so we don't 'ave to strangle Dumblydore with 'is beard?" Apolline asked sorrowfully.

This got an amused laugh from Sinister, "I would pay to see that!"

"I know that is not all you did Nathaniel!" Betsy growled.

"You would be right, but telling would be spoiling the surprise. Now here he is." The doors parted, awkwardly given the crack, and revealed their Godson.

Though he did not quite look entirely as they remembered him as a baby. The biggest and most startling change, were the glowing emerald green eyes that had cat-like slitted pupils. Another thing that Apolline noticed straight off, were the truly menacing claws on his hand where he should have had fingernails, though his hands still resembled human hands. Other than that, he also looked far more lean and muscular than they would have expected an eleven year old boy to look otherwise.

Apolline was the first to react as she rushed forward and wrapped the boy in a hug, completely failing to recognize the fact that she had not changed out of her battle form yet. An unfortunate side effect of the Veela Battleform was that it was completely impossible for a Veela to suppress the Allure while in that form. This was the greatest weapon that a Veela possessed as it will cause opponents to just stop and stare in awe as the Veela rained fiery death down upon them.

What neither Betsy nor Apolline were expecting however, was that Harry began purring… actually purring just like a cat... in her arms. Betsy looked up at Sinister's building, "What did you do to him?"

"I augmented him with a few things that I found laying around the lab. Trust me that he is way better off this way than as a simple human as he is far more likely to survive what is to come," Sinister responded.

"You mean you turned him into a weapon!" Betsy growled.

"Well of course. That was what I was hired to do. I will note that the Veela Allure seems to have a rather substantial calming effect on him that I did not exactly foresee," Sinister said in an amused tone of voice.

Apolline looked up, "Oui, I can't get 'im to let go of me… OUCH!" Apolline groaned as there was a sharp pain in her lower abdomen where Harry was hugging her tightly.

"And that would be the conversion nanites. Have fun with that, but I must really be going," And with that they heard a helicopter taking off.

"Betsy… we… we 'ave… 'ave… a… prob…" and just like that Apolline fainted into unconsciousness still propped up by the young Wizard that was doing a surprising job of supporting her weight.

"Oh… and that is just great," Betsy groaned. She pulled out her phone… which was actually several decades more advanced than anything on the open market, 'Thank you Tony Stark,' and began dialing a number…

As soon as the phone picked up she started up the conversation, "Hey Susan, it's Betsy. You're vacationing in London right now, right?"

**xXx Minister Fudge's Office xXx**  
**xXx Tuesday, July 30th, 1991 xXx**  
**xXx 0730 Local Time xXx**

"Director Bones? Lady Malfoy? Well this is something one doesn't see every day. What can I do for you two ladies?" Minister Cornelius Fudge inquired as he saw the two women enter his office, much to the protests of his secretary.

Narcissa's face lit up in the patented smile of the Sisters Black. "You, my dear Minister, can kindly inform me as to when the date will be set for the formal hearing and charges for my dear cousin, Sirius Black?"

Whatever Cornelius had expected to hear from these two women, it was most certainly not that. He spluttered for a few moments, before turning to glare at Amelia, "What is the meaning of this? Sirius Black is a convicted criminal!"

"We actually checked with Records before coming her, Minister. There have been no formal charges filed against one Sirius Orion Black. Nor has there ever been an official criminal hearing for the alleged criminal," Amelia stated her smile far less menacing, but equally terrifying.

"But Albus assured me…" Cornelius stated, he then turned to glare at Narcissa, "Your husband asked me personally to make sure Sirius stayed in Azkaban."

Narcissa's smile got even wider, "He did, did he? I wonder what Lord Arcturus Black will say when he learns that his only remaining grandson has been in Azkaban without having formally been charged or tried for nearly eleven years…"

"Oh buggering hell… you would bring him into this wouldn't you?" Fudge groaned out, "Fine! I will sign the necessary paperwork if it will stop you from bringing that old fossil down on me."

"Good. It was a pleasure doing business with you Minister," Narcissa stated primly as she left the room. The only man in the world who scared Cornelius more than Arcturus Black, was Lord Voldemort.

"You know Cornelius… the only person you have to blame if this gets back to Lord Black, is yourself for thinking you could keep the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black locked up like that," Amelia stated amusedly.

"I didn't even know he never go a trial!" Cornelius groaned out.

"You never bothered to follow the man who you arrested through the system?" Amelia asked with an arched eyebrow.

Cornelius began sweating rather considerably, "I… I may have exaggerated things to impress the public…"

"You are an idiot, Cornelius. And this will only come back to bite you in the arse, you realize that?" Amelia was one of only a handful of people who could ever hope to get away with saying something like that to Cornelius. This was primarily because the woman terrified him almost as much as Arcturus Black did… Narcissa and Andromeda Black could probably also get away with it, they were just far too proper to try.

With a final glare at the Minister, Amelia huffed before turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

**xXx Chapter End xXx**

**Cast List (The Godmothers):**  
Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock: Hgt: 180 cm / Wgt: 70 kg / Bst: 98D cm / Wst: 58 cm / Hip: 90 cm ****  
Apolline "Polly" Delacour: Hgt: 164 cm / Wgt: 65 kg / Bst: 95E cm / Wst: 59 cm / Hip: 91 cm ****  
Narcissa "Cissa" Malfoy: Hgt: 166 cm / Wgt: 67 kg / Bst: 87C cm / Wst: 56 cm / Hip: 87 cm ****  
Amelia "Amy" Bones: Hgt: 165 cm / Wgt: 80 kg / Bst: 100D cm / Wst: 60 cm / Hip: 90 cm ****  


Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks (I have to do her a little differently): ****  
\- Height: Varies, but generally 164 cm ****  
\- Weight: Varies, but generally 58 kg ****  
\- Breasts / Waist / Hips (Active): 87C cm / 59 cm / 89 cm ****  
\- Breasts / Waist / Hips (Resting): 98D cm / 60 cm / 90 cm ****  


**Author's Note:** Due to popular demand, I have reduced the cup sizes of each of the girls. They are still on the larger end of the scale, but are no longer sooo massive as to be mind boggling. I hope that helps.


End file.
